fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Aura's Junkyard
Aura's Junkyard is an upcoming video game for the Wii U that is currently being developed by Blender Maximum. It is the first game in the Auras series. A port of the game for The V² was released on July 1, 2016. A second port of the game was released on March 3, 2017 for the Nintendo Switch at its launch. Plot The game begins with a cutscene showing that a girl was abandoned, floating through a basket in space. While in space, she was seemingly largely radiated. She later fell on the planet of Junkyard, a place in space where outcasts and monsters are sent. She is taken in by the Synesthesia family, consisting of two creatures, one resembling a plantlike humanoid and the other being a water/dragon-type creature. The girl is named Aura by the family. Aura learns that, due to her supposed radiation, she has the ability to concentrate her personality into many alternate versions. Years later, she must fight against the king of Supernova, a monster born into the royal family of the country of Supernova that is attempting to destroy the world, and she has to battle her way through his snow globes that keep his power over the planet. Dialogue can be found here. Gameplay Aura's Junkyard, as a 2D platformer, is rather simple. The player uses the left analog stick or the control pad of the Wii U GamePad to move, and uses the X button to jump. To punch, the player must press A. To use other attacks, the player must use B or Y. For Auras that don't have more than one extra attack or other ability, the Y button can be used as a form of minor defense. The Y button is also used to run if the player holds it while moving. The main feature of this game is the ability to switch between several different forms, or Auras, by pressing the ZR button. When holding the button for more than a few seconds, the player can select a dropdown menu that allows them to select their Aura. The GamePad allows some Auras to use their abilities, such as Purple Aura's paintbrush or Blue Aura's telekinesis. The player is able to charge up an ability gauge throughout a level, allowing them to use an ability depending on which Aura they are after holding the ZL button. Aura starts out with "100%" health on every level. Enemies that attack her will usually deal 1-10% damage, meaning that she loses that amount of health. When an enemy is defeated, the enemy will not die, but will "surrender," meaning that it will hold up a white flag and will not attack Aura. In some levels, there is a "Color Crystal" mechanic. This mechanic forces you to break the crystal in order to progress. After breaking the crystal, the player is forced to use a specific Aura through a short section. In Singular levels, these sections are sped up to increase the difficulty. Each Aura has a set of physical and personality stats which are as follows. Sweetness: Auras with a higher sweetness level have more defense and can dodge attacks more easily. Sarcasm: Enemy speed and attack is sometimes determined by Aura's level of sarcasm. Funniness: Auras that are more funny than others can defeat or stun enemies more easily. Optimism: With more optimism, Aura will get hurt less and can occasionally find rare items. Creativity: Creativity determines what an Aura sees. Some Auras can see things that others cannot depending on their level of creativity. There is also a high chance of avoiding attacks. Care: High care counters sarcasm, slowing down enemies despite the sarcasm level. Lower care levels act with sarcasm. Strength: Strength determines how quickly an Aura can defeat an enemy. Speed: Speed is how fast an Aura can run and/or walk. Jump: The higher the jump level, the higher Aura can jump. Intelligence: Intelligence determines which objects that certain Auras can interact with regardless of whether it is high or low. Stamina: Auras have more health with a higher stamina level. In the V² port, as the Wii U GamePad's screen controls are not available, they are slightly altered. Instead of using the screen, the player has to press the button (substituting for the Y button) to activate an ability. This will add a small pointer to the screen controlled by the center scroll wheel. This pointer will be used for abilities. For example, the pointer will allow Purple Aura's paintbrush to paint by pressing and holding the button, and Blue Aura's telekinesis picks up any objects clicked by the pointer. In addition, pressing the button twice quickly will cause Purple Aura to shake her paintbrush for a short amount of time, and Blue Aura can now throw objects by using the punch command. All other buttons are at their respective locations on the Wii U GamePad. The controls are identical to the V² port in the Switch port, though the Y button is in use for attacks previously mapped to the GamePad once again, and the left analog stick will act as the center scroll wheel. Characters Playable= |-|Auras= |-|Bosses= |-|NPCs= Extraordinary Attacks Extraordinary Attacks are special attacks unlocked throughout the game that involve multiple Auras. On the game's menu, the player has the option to set which Auras will be involved in the attack. If the player does not choose to do this, the attacks will automatically cycle through the next three Auras after the Aura that the player is currently using. Different Auras can be set for different attacks. These attacks can also be used in Singular levels, but they will only use the Aura required to beat that level. Worlds The worlds are played out as 2D platforming sections with levels hidden in them as opposed to linear maps. Stages There are four level types that apply to most levels. *'Basic:' A basic platforming level. *'Singular:' The basic level must be played again using a specific single Aura; some portions are slightly simplified or altered as most Basic levels need multiple Auras to be completed. *'Challenge:' A level with a different challenge depending on the level. This differs from the basic level. *'Nightmare:' A generally harder level than the basic level set in the same level. These can be played after beating the game for the first time. Some levels cannot have a Singular mission as they are required to have multiple Auras and cannot be simplified. In this case, they will usually have two Basic missions or, occasionally, two Challenge missions. Levels are found in the form of snowglobes hidden throughout the world's map. Completing one of the level types in a level grants Aura a glass shard, meaning there are 4 glass shards per level. Some levels require more than one new glass shard to allow Aura to progress. Firefly Town= |-|Silver Village= |-|Balloon Suburbs= TBA |-|Bell Meadows= TBA |-|Candle Nation= TBA |-|Silk Underground= TBA |-|Muffin Factory= TBA |-|Triangle Land= TBA |-|Basket Mountain= TBA |-|Supernova Kingdom= TBA |-|Unique World= TBA Items Amplifiers= Amplifiers are types of power-ups in this game. Each amplifier has a different ability depending on the Aura. |-|Objects= Objects can heal Aura, hurt Aura, or help Aura in a level. |-|AlphaBetas= AlphaBetas are special items that change an Aura's stats. Each AlphaBeta is based on a different Aura. All helpful items will be lost after losing 10% of Aura's health. Trivia *AlphaBetas were originally called Boosts. *Some elements and/or bosses seen in trailers were not included in the final game. **A boss with powers relating to the number three (dubbed "Mr. Three" by fans as there is a "Mr. One" and "Mr. Two" in the actual game) was featured in one trailer. **A boss resembling a fireman with a flamethrower was seen at one point. The level he was shown in is a replica of the PyroTech level, featuring a boss named Nico, in the final copy although it was less technology-based when seen in the trailer. **"Skeletons" (as dubbed by many) appeared as Objects. They functioned in a similar way to Ghosts albeit coexisting with them as seen in the same trailer. In the game, Ghosts were put in their locations. **In one of the earliest trailers for the game, the Objects were completely different, and almost none of them had unique abilities. These Objects included Violins, Lamps, and Pillows. Category:Fan Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Original Games Category:V2 Games